


The way that

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: It's the small things.
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	The way that

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get embarrassed by writing the filthiest of smut but fluff? Super embarrassing i can't even describe
> 
> Another twitfic meaning it's not beta'd: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1351127847897878537

It's the little things, Reuenthal thinks.

.  
.  
.

The quick kisses on his cheek. 

The lingering touch of fingers brushing against his.

The mischievous bite to his knuckles while their eyes meet.

The way the skin at the corner of Attenboroughs eyes wrinkle when he sees him and smiles.

The way that he grumbles at the washing machine when it stops partway through and the way he grimace and huffs when he notice he's been overheard.

The way he purposefully sings corny love songs off-key, and laughs when Reuenthal gives him a light shove.

The way Attenborough can wake Reuenthal up with coffee in the morning, even when only Reuenthal is the one who has to be up early, or vice-versa.

The scent of the soap that they share.

The press of Attenboroughs nose against Reuenthals throat, when Reuenthal wakes up from a nightmare.

The way Attenborough sighs with such content when they lay on the sofa watching some boring movie and Reuenthal presses a kiss behind his ear.

The way Attenborough scrunches up his nose so his reading-glasses tilt just a little askew, as he rereads a paragraph he's written.

The way he can sometimes kiss Reuenthals eyelids, and the side of his nose, the wrinkles under his eyes, and the corner of his mouth.

The way he speaks with his hands, when he gets particularily excited.

The way that simply looking at him makes Reuenthal feel warm inside, in a way he always thought he never would.

The way that Attenborough, when Reuenthal told him about his mothers attempt at maiming him as an infant, and his fathers constant curses over his existance, didn't say "I'm sorry", but instead said "fuck those people."

The way that he press closer to Reuenthal to find comfort when he wakes up from a nightmare.

The way that they can freely talk about the weight of their failures, of their guilty minds.

The way that the book piles high by his side of the bed and the way he'll say that he won't do that again when they once more topple and buries him.

The way he can murmur inconsequential endearments in Reuenthals ear when he reaches past him for something in the fridge.

The way his lips brush against the back of Reuenthals neck early in the morning, when neither of them are really yet awake.

.  
.  
.

There are many, many things that seem small, and unimportant, that to Reuenthal means the world. Fills him with a sense of belonging entirely different from standing on the bridge of a ship, or with an axe in hand. Wraps him in an embrace of safety that he never experienced before, not while growing up, not while in the arms of a woman he would soon forget, not while sitting comfortably at a bar with Mittermeyer, not while on a ship surrounded by stars.

It's a completely unexpected experience, that he doesn't want to lose sight of.

.

It's the little things, that warms the heart, and they are worth more than haunted houses and empty flings.

More than anything he can put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
